galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Alycia Lichfangh
Alycia Lichfangh Union Citizen, Native to Planet Coven , Race Affiliation: Coven - Nether World Denzien. Officially she is the Commandant of the United Stars of the Galaxies PSI Corps, a Special Forces branch of the United Stars Army. Alycia holds the rank of a 4 Star General. Alycia came with Richard Stahl as he returned from his exile and is believed to be an Immortal. Due to her position, much of her personal information is highly classified. Some believe she is Saresii, as she looks similar and favors both the fashion and the hairstyle of the Saresii. But she lacks the pointed ears that all Saresii females have. She married Richard Stahl in 5019. Alycia - CLASSIFIED INFORMATION Alycia is not Saresii; she is a member of the Coven and originates from another, previous and now destroyed Universe. In order to escape their own doomed Universe, the members of the Coven used forbidden knowledge to escape into the Nether Dimensions of the Multiverse; they were punished by the RULE and lost their original forms and much of their knowledge. It took the Coven many million years to regain consciousness and they were able to escape the Nether Dimensions as the RULE was broken the first time. Some call them Demons and in terms of societies with lesser knowledge about the make-up of the Multiverse this is what they are. The Coven and Alycia reject the term Demon and claim that there are perfectly scientific explanations that have nothing to do with the religious or the occult. Even though they are considered Witches or female Wizards by some legend, Alycia claims to be nothing more than female. No official reports exist how Richard Stahl met Alycia, but rumors persist that he fought a demon like being for her and almost died from the received wounds. Alycia nursed him back to health and fell in love with the Eternal Warrior. She faithfully follows and serves Richard ever since and it is said it was her who showed him how to find the alien Space ship that later became the USS Devastator. Alycia has tremendous psionic powers. She can manipulate many thousand tons, translocate over many light years and is the most powerful telepath. It is said no one can lie or refuse to tell her anything she wants to know. She became a Union citizen and entered the services as a PSI Corps agent. Due to her tremendous powers and her unwavering loyalty she eventually became the Commandant of the PSI Corps, a post she still holds. She is even respected by the Narth. The Kermac have given her the Code Name: The White Witch. They have tried to assassinate her on seven known occasions and failed. It is believed that they have abandoned their attempts to kill ever since she became Stahl’s wife. (Not even the Wizard supreme really wants to be the focus of Stahl’s anger) Alycia and Stahl later adopt Erica Olafson as their daughter and thus play a major role in the “Event of the Decision”. Alycia is six foot tall, and considered by many to be one of the most beautiful women (in human terms). Her reputation within the PSI Corps is similar to that of Stahl in the fleet. Category:Minor Characters